


New Year's Bliss

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Gladio surprises his girlfriend with a romantic dinner and much more on New Year's Eve.Based on a request: Hi! Happy New Year! Could you write a scenario for Gladio and his girlfriend how they celebrate New Year? Is it possible to have something cute and smoothly turning into something hot?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Kudos: 19





	New Year's Bliss

"Gladio, can I come out of the room now?" You yelled behind the closed door of your shared room, hoping you were loud enough for your boyfriend to hear you.

"Almost," he yelled back across the hall, "Trust me, it'll be worth it!"

"But I'm hungry," you made an exaggerated whine as Gladio rushes to do the finishing touches, "All right, you can come out now."

You opened the door and began heading towards the living room. Ever since you arrived home, Gladio had requested for you to get dressed as he prepares dinner. Only on the condition that you don't leave the room. You agreed, but you came to regret that decision once you realized you haven't eaten all day.

You had hoped whatever this surprise is, it better be worth it, "Honestly Gladio, you can't lock me up without a few snac-"

Your eyes widen in surprise when you noticed well lit candles onto the dining table. Rose petals scattered everywhere alongside with meals from the restaurant you both enjoyed. You were touched by this for it was also the same place where the two of you had your first date. Right next to the table was a garland of photos hanging against the wall. You couldn't stop smiling as you glanced at each photo of the two of you throughout the year.

"So what do you think?"

You turned to Gladio and embraced him, "I love it. Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me just yet, there's still more to come. But for now, let's eat, can't keep a starving girl waiting."

After dinner, Gladio got up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen. He came back with two small plates, each containing a slice of marble cake.

"Is that?"

He nodded, "You damn right it is. It's the cake we first made together."

You couldn't help but smile even more at your beloved giant. While eating, he leaned over to kiss you on the cheek. You giggled, "Aww, you got frosting all over me," he grabbed a napkin and dabbed the small frosting off your cheek. 

The two of you heard the neighbors shouting the final countdown. So you and Gladio decided to head towards the balcony to join in the festivities. As the countdown got closer, you turned to Gladio only to find him bending the knee with a ring presented to you.

"We have been through a lot over the years. Yet, no matter what life throws at us we somehow made it out stronger and better than before. When I think about my future, I'm not thinking about life or career goals nor anything else. All I see in my future is you and I can't imagine anything else without you by my side. So what I'm trying to say is will you do me the honor in marrying me?"

_Five...Four..._

There was a lump on your throat that prevented you to say anything. Tears threaten to stream down your face so you nodded in response to his proposal. He displayed a small, yet adorable grin as he got up to kiss you.

_Two...One..._

Right after the kiss, fireworks began to burst into the night sky. Each displaying different colors as everyone continued to celebrate for the new year. 

You were the first to break off the kiss as you looked at your fiancé with such adoration. You wouldn't have anyone else to be your husband as you do with him. Soon your smile turned mischievous, in which Gladio was familiar with and loved so much.

"Let's go back inside and celebrate the new year. Our way."

He smirked at your suggestion, "You don't have to tell me twice. I plan on making tonight even more special than these fireworks, Mrs. Amicitia."


End file.
